Alone (1st in Evangeline Series)
by Time Lady Evangeline
Summary: There was a girl named Evangeline (Isabella). Lonely, left behind from the universe. There was a boy called the Doctor, lost with her. Yet they'd never met, until now... -This story has the 10th Doctor, but the rest in the series have the 11th. Please, stick with the story! -DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I only added my own character in with the mix!
1. Dying Alone

**Okay! I'm working on learning to upload stories in chapters. Again, bare with me. I may get confuzzled... is that a word? probably not... Anyway, here is a story with my own character, Isabella. (AKA Evangeline) Whoops. Spoilers. ;) I promise it's not too cheesy! Read on, fellow Whovian!**

Doctor Who Fanfiction: Alone

[Featuring my own character, Isabella (narrator), 13 years old]

I was admitted to Royal Hope hospital on Thursday evening after I collasped on a sidewalk in London. So, this is what it felt like to be sick.

Fire. It felt like fire was burning me from the inside. It hurt so much, but the doctors didn't seem to understand. They checked my temperature over and over, stating it was normal. I thought I was going to die, not that I cared. I had no one.

My first memory was when I was seven years old, walking around London in a daze. I didn't know my own name, and no one bothered to help me. However, as I adjusted to life there over the years, I watched the other children become ill so often with colds, and flu, but I couldn't relate to these feelings. I did not have any expeirence in this type of pain.

People always mocked me, saying I was no one. In reality, they were right. I had no name, (though over time I had taken to the name "Isabella"), no family, no history. There was nothing in the entire world that could even prove my existence. There was only one thing I could relate to my past: Someone whispering into my ear that I was alone. I just wandered around aimlessly, begging for food to stay alive. That's what led to being in a hospital room, with all these doctors trying to use all possible strategys to help me. The fluids they had me connected to were the only thing keeping me alive.

One specific doctor, named Martha Jones, caught my attention. She tried her best to comfort me, stroking my hair, humming to me. I could feel tears stream down my cheeks as the pain kept my head thobbing and the burning, the terrible burning, steadily continued.

After spending the week in the hospital, I waited for the nurses to refill the fluids keeping me alive. Weakly, I stared out the window, trying to block out the pain. I couldn't even sit up in my bed. What caused this sudden change inside me? I had never (literally, _never_) been sick before. Before I could think too hard about this, I saw it start to rain. It took a few moments to realize that something was wrong. It was raining _up._

I couldn't focus on that now, though. My medications that dripped into my arm with various needles had all run out. My mind was fuzzy, and I started to black out. I could feel my heart stopping in my chest, and monitors on everything were going off. _No. I cant die here. Not like this..._ Suddenly, from the corner of my eye, I saw a tall man in a blue suit run past, then back up to look into my room. He realized the situation and quickly rushed into my room. Tears came down my face.

"I'm going to die...," I managed to say, "I'm going to die _alone_." _ But, maybe that's okay. _I thought. _I would've died alone no matter what. I accept my death. However, thank you. At least someone is here._ He looked at me with building determination in his eyes that I hadn't noticed.

"Not when I'm here! No one is going to die if I can help it!" He shouted, making me want to hold on just a little longer. With amazing speed he opened several boxes in the hallway, taking out the medications the doctors were using earlier. He attached the tubes to the new bags of fluids, and used an odd device that glowed blue to turn the alarms off, and tinkered with a few machines.

After he did so, I felt considerably better, even more so than when the doctors had helped me. "What did you do to the machines?" I asked, now sitting up capably.

"Oh, nothing much," he replied, nochalantly, "I only multiplied their power by 3000%."

"How'd you manage that?!"

"No time to explian. Look out your window."

Without thinking, I turned my head. To my shock, I saw a powdery silver surface outside, and in the sky, was earth, suspended in space.

"What hap-" As I turned back to face him, I saw him walking out the door. "Wait!" He merely turned his neck to make eye-contact with me when I called him. "What's you're name?"

He looked at me confidently, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I'm the Doctor." He said, smiling as he dashed out.

"Wait! Doctor who?" Hearing this, he popped his head back through the door.

"I've heard that enough times... It's just the Doctor. That's it. Is that too complicated for you?" He said, with a goofy grin that lit up my darkened world. That man was special, and I didn't know why. After he ran off, I decided that I was not going to stay in my bed while we were stranded on the moon. The medications had the desired effect, so I took the needles out of my arm and unhooked the machines. I was still a little weak, but it was nothing that would stop me from finding out what was happening.

For an orphan, I had clean, new clothes. A woman I had met a few days ago had pitied me and bought me a nice buisness-like outfit and heels. I brushed my hair quickly and put it up into a half-pulled ponytail, walking out the door.

To my horror, there were hideous rhino-people in front of me. Instinctively, I ran, dodging everything in my path. Moving so quickly had knocked the air out of my lungs, and I stopped, panting and holding my chest. After a moment, it had passed, and I felt well again. Franticlly, my eyes scanned the room. Across from me at the edge of a seperate hallway, I saw the Doctor. I ran to him (well, from the rhino-things anyways), and he looked at me, smiling.

"So, you're feeling better I suppose?"

"Is this the time to talk about that? What are these things? What do they want?"

"They are cataloging the people here, looking for something. Something that looks like a human but isn't."

"Well that's just great. So, I guess there's more intelligent life out there then just humans then?"

"Unless that Jadoon behind you is human, then yes." Terrified, I turned to see the huge figure looking straight at me. It grabbed my arm, and I screamed.

"Calm down! It doesn't wan't to hurt you! Just let it see you're human!" I took a deep breath as the creature scanned me with an ominous blue light.

"Non-human." It said, pointing a laser gun at me. I was so horrified that fear and shock paralysed my body. The Doctor interfered by taking hold of my hand and running down the hallway. He stopped abrubtly and grabbed my shoulders, looking into my eyes. It felt like he was staring into my very soul.

"You're human." He said, reasurringly. "The catalog scan was wrong, don't worry. It only said that because our skin touched earlier when I helped you." I breathed a sigh of relief, before thinking, _But you only touched the machines in the room…_ It was only a passing thought. The medicines the Doctor had given me had finally completed their job, and I was not tired this time. Then, I realized what he had said.

"Woah woah woah woah woah. Woah. Hold on a minute. So, you're not human?"

"Nope." He said, that goofy grin back on his face.

"Seriously? After it started raining up, I'm stuck on the moon with a whole army of rhino people who are searching to find not just something, but something that looks human but isn't, when I almost got shot by a laser, and the only person I can trust, who saved my life, is an alien named the Doctor?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Is there a problem with that?"

"Not like I can complain. So, what do we do?"

"_You _don't do anything. _I_ find out who it is they're looking for, give them up, and everyone in this hospital goes home before oxygen runs out."

"I can help! I've been here a week, and I know what the nurses and doctors have been talking about, like everything around the hospital. I'm your best bet on information. And, I know the layout of the entire building, and the places the offices are where the people in charge stay. I just happened to stare at the maps on the wall for a really long time. On top of that, I know all the most important people firsthand. They came to my room now and then." I said, putting on my best smile.

"You can't come! I can't lose another!" He blurted out, not thinking.

"Another?" I said questioningly.

"I mean," He said, quickly making up for his slip of tongue, "I can't lose another person to these rhinos. If you didn't notice, a man already died on the second floor."

"I understand. I won't come." I said, not planning on keeping my word.

"Good girl. Just to make sure, I'll shut down the lift when I'm up."

"How would you do that?"

"Same way I worked those machines." He said, winking, while he pulled out the device with the blue light. I decided I'd better let him work out the problem. I patiently waited for almost twenty minutes, when I heard sobbing from above me. How I heard it, I didn't know, for it was coming from three floors above me. Something inside of me knew something was terribly wrong.

I flew up the steps, at incredible speed. I pushed open the door to the MRI room, and saw Martha Jones giving the Doctor CPR, but to no avail.

"Stop using your oxygen, Martha." I said, pushing past her. "You've used enough. I'll finish this from here. Relax, and try to stay awake." I was determined. I leaned my head on his chest, and didn't hear a heartbeat. I took a deep breath, transferred the oxygen to his mouth, and pressed on his chest. No use. Again. Nothing.

I don't know what sparked in me that day. Without thinking, I repeated the CPR one more time, but in such desperation, I pushed on his entire chest, the right and left sides. Suddenly, I got a reaction. He took in a deep breath and his eyes fluttered open. I had succeeded. "We're even now, right?" I said, running out of oxygen.

He smiled, and said, "Right. And look, it's raining!" We shared a friendly hug, and when I looked out the window again, we were on Earth. Still, even though it was safer here, I held a deep longing for more than safety. I had seen what it's like, out there in space, and I had learned that there is so much more out in the universe.


	2. Desicions

**Here's the next chapter! I think it's a bit short, but oh well. It's not like your really waiting for the next chapter! **

"So, what's you're name anyways?" He asked, obviously acting like they hadn't just been to the moon and back, and he hadn't just almost died. I like that about him.

"Isabella."

"What are you going to do now, Isabella?"

I thought about his question, and I realized that even after all I had seen that day, I was still alone. I couldn't change that. "Nothing." I answered him.

"You gonna go back to your parents?"

"Don't have any."

"Oh. Sorry. Siblings?"

"No."

"Guardian?"

"Nope."

"Home?"

"Don't have one."

"Friends?" The Doctor's expression had been becoming increasingly more grim and desperate as I answered his questions.

"Let me ask you a question Doctor. Who would want to be friends with a thirteen year old orphan who has been living on the steets of London, begging for food since she was seven years old? Who? If you know someone who would, I would really like to hear it."

"I would. Come with me, Isabella. Travel through time and space with me."

I didn't even think. "Yes." He took my hand and we walked back to his space ship, which he called the TARDIS. At first I thought he was crazy, when all I saw was a funny blue box, but it really was bigger on the inside.

We were happy for a long time. We went places I had never even imagined. I felt at home in his TARDIS. I loved to stroke her, and at times I could hear her purr. And trust me, I'm not crazy.

Once in a while the doctor told me bits and pieces of his history. He was from Gallifrey, a now-dead planet. I knew there was a time war, and his entire race had died. Sometimes he would accidentally say something in Gallifreyian, but then apologize to me. I came to love the language though, even though I couldn't understand a word. I also learned a lot about the Doctor's physiology, such as the fact that the average body temperature for a Time Lord was 58-62o F, and that he's extremely allergic to asprin.

The one thing I heard most about was his adventures with a girl named Rose. His eyes always sparked at the mention of her, and he could go on for hours just on the thought of her.

"Isabella, how about we go back to Ranegel for some more of those delicious fruits again?"

"Sounds good to me!"

Then we were off again, running for our lives. It was a usual thing, we always, basically... run. But that day, as we were running from a swarm of gorrilla people, who were more chasing the doctor more than me (due to the fact he didn't want to give up the banana he had stashed in his coat), a wave of dizziness overtook me and I fell to the ground. On my hands and knees, I felt a brain-splitting headache overtake me as the monkeys ran past me to dog-pile the Doctor for his single banana.

"NO! NOT THE BANANA! TAKE MY WALLET! NOT THE BANANA! NO! NO! TAKE MY SCREWDRIVER! NOT THE BANANA!"

I couldn't help but giggle at the Doctor, who hadn't realized I had fallen. Still, I could not get up. As I laughed, a hacking cough shook through my body while I struggled to breathe, and the doctor heard.

"Isabella?!" He released the banana and ran to me, rubbing my back soothingly until the coughs ceased.

"I'm fine now, sorry." As I stood, I gripped his arm for support when I became dizzy, and he noticed.

"Let's get back to the TARDIS." He said, pulling my arm in that direction.

"No, I said I'm fine, really." Just when I was about to pull it off, and he was about to believe me, I felt the fire once again. It started just like before, but it quickly got worse. Tears slid down my face, and my legs gave way. The Doctor caught me before I fell completely, and he scooped me up in his arms just before I lost consiousness.

In my dream, everything was frazzled. I saw a girl standing before me, smiling. I couldn't see her face, but the thought of her made me comforted, the same way the Doctor could comfort me, since the day I met him in the hospital. Something inside of me knew the girl, but I couldn't name her.

During my unconsiousness, the Doctor had carried me back to the TARDIS, lying me on a scanner in the med bay. After a few minutes the Doctor checked the screen and saw it read:

SEVERE GALLIFREYIAN PNEUMONIA

"No TARDIS! She's human! She doesn't have a Gallifreyian disease!" He was angry, and before he realized, he felt moisture come from his eyes. He hadn't cried since he had left Rose in the alternate dimension. He was so afraid that he wouldn't be able to save the person he cared about.

**What are you waiting for?! Either review or go to the next chapter! :D**


	3. Reunion

**So, I bring you the next chapter! How do you like it so far?**

Many hours later, I woke in the bed. I saw the Doctor sitting in a chair next to me, reading.

"D-Doctor?" He immediately looked at me, a slight tinge of relief in his eyes. I knew it was late, so I told the Doctor to go relax, and promised him that I'd call him if I needed him. I fell asleep for about an hour, but after that, I couldn't stand to sleep. I stood up, steadying myself. Fire. So much fire. The Doctor had said my temperature was normal for a human, but still, I felt fire.

I leaned against the far wall of the TARDIS, and the lights were dimmed. I lovingly stroked a bit of the TARDIS, and whispered, "Show me. Show me what happened to the Gallifreyians. Show me a piece of the Time War. I want to know the Doctor better." Little did I know the Doctor was watching from the dark, where I couldn't see him.

The TARDIS created a hologram that showed me about ten seconds of the time war. Something stirred within me, and suddenly, seven years worth of old memories came back. I had seen the images before-in person. So many people died... So many I knew...

~Since birth, the Last Great Time War was all I knew. I had never experienced a time of peace. I was a child among my people. However, youth got you nowhere during the war, it was worth nothing. No mercy from the daleks. My mother and father had kept me hidden since birth, but I still knew what was happening. The only news my family ever got of the war was bad. My family loved me very much, and spent as much time as possible with me, even though the war ravaged on. Finally, when I was seven, most of our kind had been wiped out. To protect me, they erased my memories, stopped one of my hearts, and sent me in a TARDIS that only had enough huon energy for one trip to Earth, to live as a normal human.~

This was who I was. I was a Time Lord, from the planet Gallifrey. Suddenly, an excruciating pain shot through my chest. I gripped the right of my chest, wincing, gasping for breath. Without thinking, the Doctor shot out from the dark corner of the room to help me.

"What's wrong?!" He frantically tried to help, but soon found he could do nothing for me. Realizing what was happening, I steadied my breathing, and smiled, giggling at the Doctor's reaction, even though I still felt fire.

"What's so funny?! You almost DIED, and now you're laughing at ME?"

"Doctor, listen." I took his stethoscope out of his pocket, and forcibly put them into his ears, and first put the end piece left side of my chest. He heard my heartbeat, and it was normal.

"What are you doing?" He asked. I pressed my finger to his lips, motioning him to be quiet, while I moved the piece to the right side of my chest. He was shocked, staring at me in disbelief.

"Doctor, I remember. This is who I am."

"Impossible..."

"I am a Time Lord. We are the same."

"That would explain a lot. Your temperature is about 37 degrees above normal. Very bad."

"Oh yeah, Time Lord physiology. So, I should be 60o? "

"Yep. Like I said, very bad." He held a hand to my forehead, worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." I just wanted him. We were the same. The only person in all of time left, who could understand me.

The Doctor held me in his embrace for a long time, then looked at me. "Have you seen the Vortex?" he questioned.

"No. I left Gallifrey at seven years old, before I was shown."

He stood up, and opened the TARDIS's heart. I stood there, staring into the vastness of time.

"It's beautiful." I said. The Doctor closed the TARDIS and looked at me.

"You're going to go into a sleep now, like I do in regeneration. It's the same sort of process. It'll also fight you're illness when you sleep. Turns out you have a Gallifreyian illness. You'll still be sick for a while after the process is over, but this will help. I'll start you're coma for you." He reached over and held my head in his hands, inducing my sleep.

When I woke, the reality really sunk in. I could see time. I could feel the Earth spinning at 1,000 miles per minute, and it was so overwhelming. I was not a human.

The Doctor looked down at me, asking, "What's your name?" Thinking for a moment, I answered, "Evangeline."

He looked at me in shock. "You're-"

The Doctor was terrified. The young human child he had taken with him a year ago had turned out to be a Time Lord, when he thought himself to be the last.

"We both ran from the Time War in a sense, I guess." I got out of bed, walking to him. I wasn't supposed to become connected to this man, but it was too late. I would waste away in front of him, he'd suffer as he outlived me-

Then, I remembered. I was a Time Lord now. I could regenerate when necessary. I could live hundreds of years. I could live with the Doctor without causing him heartache. The Doctor and I could spend _both _of our lives together now. I wouldn't die before him.

"Thank you, Doctor..." Everything around me was blurry and I saw black spots, as I felt the fire consuming me. _No! Not yet! I have to be with him! _ I began to slip into darkness. As I fell into his arms, I felt a tear slide down his cheek. _No! I can't leave him crying alone! _

Something awakened inside me. I felt energy building in me. My eyes fluttered open, and I found the Doctor holding me in his embrace, and I heard him sobbing. He hadn't seen me open my eyes, and he thought I was dead. "Little sister...," I heard him say, "Don't leave me again."

**BAM! Big reveal! Review, or at least go on!**


	4. Falling to Darkness

**Okay, so just keep going!**

What I thought was the last of my forgotten memories came back then, and I remembered, I had a brother. He had fled from the Time War when I was 3, but my parents often told wonderful stories about him. His name was "the Doctor." My parents loved him very much, and they always said they were not mad at him for leaving. So, this 903 year old man in front of me was my brother.

"Brother..." I barely managed to whisper.

He looked at me with great joy in his eyes, realizing that I remembered. Since he knew what was wrong with me now, and I wasn't sleeping, he started an IV in my arm, with the correct medication. Soon, I was well enough for us to start traveling again. (We had been drifting in the vortex.)

Once, only once, I looked into the Doctor's head. It was for practice, so I could learn how to go through one's mind without harming them.

I put my hands against his temples and closed my eyes. I saw a door and stepped through it. Immediately I saw memories-Memories that weren't mine. Names, so many names. I guess living 900 years, you make a few friends right? Yet there were hundreds more enemies. Terrifying, yet beautiful. So many of his favorite memories were with Rose. I saw her, beautiful, vivid images. He had so little fears, yet they took a lot of space in his mind. Then, I saw him, no, a hologram of him, standing on a beach-Bad Wolf Bay- with Rose. She was crying. She said she loved him. He was about to return the feeling. The hologram disappeared. He was alone, yet again. It hurt to see him feel so alone.

My brother and I set our destination to the first Roman Empire, but the TARDIS had other plans. We crash landed somewhere else, and by the face the Doctor had when he read the coordinates, I could tell he was confused, but I could also feel the joy growing within his hearts. Before he could tell me where we were, I opened the door of the TARDIS, and a blonde woman stood in front of me.

She was around age 24, and had dark, brown eyes and light blonde hair. They held something-expectance, hope, joy, unbelief. I knew. I knew who she was, who she wanted.

"W-Who are you?" The words tumbled out of her mouth. Tears came to her eyes. She immediately came to the wrong conclusion about the Doctor and I, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" I ran after her, leaving a confused Doctor to figure out what had just happened.

I finally found her crying on the ground behind an abandoned building. As I came to her, she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have acted so selfishly. The Doctor needed to move on. He thought he could never come back to this world. There was no hope for us to be together. For all I know, it's been more than a few years for him, traveling in space. I hope he is happy with you..."

"No, wait, you have it all wrong. Me and the Doctor, we aren't like that. We don't love each other that way." I paused, as the girl began to understand what I meant. I got on my knees next to her and brushed a tear off her cheek. "He's still in love with you, Rose."

Shocked, she looked up at me. "How do you know my name?"

"He talks about you, every day. I've looked in his mind, you're what has made him happiest. I could never make him that happy. I even saw your last goodbyes. He truly loves you, Rose. He is happiest when he talks about you." I hugged her. She was overjoyed to know that the Doctor still loved her.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Evangeline."

"What about you? Is it okay if he loves me?" Rose asked hesitantly, unsure of herself.

"Yes, you see, I can't really love him like that. It's weird in a sense." I said, not really sure how to explain that I was the Doctor's sister.

"What do you mean?" Just then, the Doctor found us and ran up. Rose turned to face him, and he stopped dead in his tracks. His face was filled with shock and unbelief, not sure if he should trust his eyes.

"Doctor? Is it really you?" Rose said, equally in shock.

"Yes!" He ran to her and held her in his arms.

"I love you Rose." He leaned forward and kissed her.

"My Rose." He said compassionately, bringing her back into a hug.

"Let's go to my house. You can rest there." Rose suggested. She knew her mum and dad would love to see the Doctor again.

"Okay. Do you have any bananas?" They Doctor asked suspiciously.

"Of course. I always make sure I have plenty," she said, smiling, "just in case you came back. They're good for you, ya' know."

The Doctor laughed and we all walked to Rose's house. Her mom and dad ran out to see the Doctor. It was a teary welcome, but the Doctor appreciated it.

We ended up having dinner there, and there was cheerful conversation. Then, Jackie began to question me.

"So, what are you to the Doctor?"

"We're just...friends." I said, looking to the Doctor for approval to tell the truth.

"You don't seem like just friends." Jackie said suspiciously, causing me to tense up. I saw the Doctor nod his head slightly at me, and I relaxed as I began to explain.

"Well, I guess you're sort of right-"

"You scum! I knew it! How could you just-" I was too late to save him from the slap she gave him, but I managed to cut her off.

"Wait Jackie, please! Hear me out! It's not like that, trust me. He loves Rose, very much. What I meant when I said that was that, you see, the Doctor is my brother."

There was silence among everyone at the table, until Rose spoke.

"But, that's impossible. He is the last of his kind. He doesn't have a sister."

The Doctor and I told them our past on Gallifrey. As we continued, they all began to understand, and they accepted it.

I was still weak and recovering from my illness, and after all the excitement of the day, I was exhausted. My head hurt, and I felt a bit warm. When I stood, I felt dizzy, and the Doctor understood, immediately by my side. He guided me to a sofa and I sat down, leaning against the edge as he went back to the table.

"What's wrong with her?" Jackie asked, worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I said, smiling. I didn't want her to make a big deal out of nothing, and give the Doctor a slap somewhere down the line.

"Yeah, right. Like I haven't heard that one before. Do you want some tea?" she asked.

"Oh, no. It's alright, really. I've been a lot worse. This really is nothing, I promise."

"What do you mean, 'a lot worse'?" There it was again, Jackie's detective spirit. I decided to go ahead and tell her.

"Well, I guess coming seconds close to death_ twice _would be considered a lot worse than this, don't ya' think?"

"What?! How'd that happen?"

"Gallifreyan Pnemonia. First time was when the hospital I was at got sent to the moon and the nurses didn't notice my medication had run out. The Doctor helped me then. Second time was when I had just become a full Time Lord. My body couldn't handle the illness so quickly afterward. The Doctor helped me by resurrecting the last of my forgotten memories, making the Time Lord inside me awaken completely, saving my life again."

"Well, I guess the Doctor isn't that bad a guy now is he, mum?" Rose interrupted.

"Poor girl! Are you sure you're alright now? Do you need anything?" Jackie said, ignoring Rose's statement.

"Yes, I'm fine. Nothing to get excited about. Doesn't matter anyways." I felt my temperature rising. I felt sweat beading on my forehead, and the familiar pain of fire came, but this time 100 times worse.

"Are you sure? You look a bit pale." She put her hand on my forehead, then on my cheeks, becoming more and more concerned.

"Sweetheart, you're burning up!" This got the Doctor's attention. If I was "burning up" according to Jackie, a human, then something was seriously wrong-no, beyond seriously, extremely. He swiftly came over feeling my head, then pulling his hand away quickly. Fear took over in his eyes- I could see it. And that fear, made me fear.

"Ow." He said, shaking his hand.

"That bad?" I asked.

"You'll be alright. It's not too bad, nothing I can't fix." He said, suddenly quite perky. A little too perky. Even when my fever wasn't this high, he said it was very bad. I could feel that I was worse, he didn't have to make anything up. It was the fact that he didn't want to tell me that frightened me more.

Now it felt like I was melting. It was hard to breathe. I thought at least one of my hearts would give out. I forced myself to look up at the Doctor, to talk.

"Don't lie to me, brother. Please. No lies."

A single tear slid down his cheek. "Ok."

_No! I've made him cry! I'm an idiot! No!_ "No, don't cry... I'm sorry... forget it. I'm so stupid! Sorry. Bad sister..."

"Quiet!" He yelled, starling me a bit.

"Sorry..."

"No! Stop!" He fell to his knees in front of me. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago. I'm sorry for not being there for you when you left Gallifrey. I'm sorry for not finding you until now. I'm sorry for being a bad brother!"

**How 'bout some reviews for my sad Doctor here?**


	5. Another Chance

**Here's the last chapter! I'll do all my notes at the end, so get reading!**

I couldn't take it. I hugged my brother and sobbed into his shoulder. He held me in his arms and rocked me, singing a Gallifreyan lullaby.

In English, it said:

Through the meadows of crimson grass

Or beneath the sheen of silver glass,

The shine of crystals in the sky,

Sparkling over you and I.

Through the lands of wild Endeavour,

Our hearts will beat as we run together,

Over ice and snow, forever we'll know,

That we'll always have each other.

A dancing star passes by,

Falling fast through the darkened sky,

Make a wish, as it falls,

Four beats heard as the war calls.

But listen I not, to its infinite sound,

Just lay with you on the softened ground.

Lie beneath a thousand lights,

And watch with you the beautiful sights.

Ignore the trouble, forget the pain,

Lay here with me and they'll be slain.

Listen to my hearts as they sing a song of new,

And whisper the tales of my love for you...

Mother. Mother sang this. Brother sang so sweetly, like Mother. Mother was gone now. So was Father. All I had was Brother. I wouldn't leave Brother alone. Not again. _Never_ again.

These thoughts were choppy in my head. All I knew for certain was that here, now, my brother was with me, and I needed him. The entire room was silent, everyone mesmerized by the melody that came out of the Doctor's mouth. They didn't understand Gallifreyan, but they didn't have to. The song was beautiful anyways. When the Doctor brought back the last of my memories, the Gallifreyan language came with it.

"No bad brothers here!" I said, giggling. That made him smile. That was all I wanted, to see brother smile, and be happy.

"I love you sister." He said, as he began press his lips to mine. I knew what he was trying to do.

"NO!" I screamed, shoving him away as hard as I could, which surprisingly, was quite forceful. Rose stood in shock.

"Please brother. I don't want to leave. I want to stay this way. Don't make me change. Please. I'm begging you. Don't make me leave you."

"I-I'm sorry. This is the only way you will live." He tried to come closer to me.

"No! Please! Don't do this! I don't want to live if it means going on without you! Don't take my inner Time Lord, don't make me human!"

The Doctor paused. _Maybe, just maybe, _He thought, _Maybe it's not too late..._

He put his hands on my temples, and I closed my eyes. If he was going to look into my mind, I wanted to know what he was seeing.

I watched him step through the door. "Hello." I said out loud. I pictured myself waving, and the Doctor smiled when he saw me.

I felt the Doctor's hands start shaking. He was feeling my pain. "Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He continued looking through my mind.

I saw a box. It looked empty to me, but the Doctor in my head insisted on looking inside. "What are you doing?"

"Shhh. I've almost got it."

After another minute or so, the box opened, and everything around me spun. Whatever was in that box was important.

"Keep your eyes closed." the Doctor said, taking his hands off.

I saw my father, saying his final goodbyes to me before sending me to Earth.

~~"Laura, listen. If you remember this, you've become a Time Lord again. I'm hiding this memory in the deepest chasms of your mind. I don't know how old you are now, but I assume you've found you're brother, the Doctor. Stay with him and he'll protect you. I love you very much, and I want you to tell your brother that I'm not angry with him, and neither was his mother. You're mother's gone now, we can't see her anymore. No one can. Soon I will have the same fate. I wish she could be here now to say goodbye." From behind, I saw a dalek shoot my father.

"Daddy!" I heard my seven-year-old self scream. He dragged himself over to me, putting his hands on my temples. I could feel the memories leave me, and just before my mind went completely blank, I saw my father slump to the ground. A voice, next to me, whispered in my ear, "You are alone." ~~

In the real world, I fell to my knees sobbing. "Daddy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"What was it?" The Doctor's voice was next to me. I buried my face into his chest. When I stopped crying, I looked up at him.

"Dad's last goodbye to me. He died just before my memory was completely erased. Mom was already dead. A dalek shot him while his back was turned so he could face me-" I gasped, clasping my hand over my mouth, tears still coming from my eyes. "It was my fault. My fault he died. Stupid me."

"No. Father made that decision. He was ready to die, knowing you'd be safe. What else did he say?"

"He said to be sure to tell you that they were not mad at you for leaving. That they loved you."

Tears now filled his eyes, but he reached over to feel my forehead, and found my fever gone. He smiled, breathing a sigh of relief. "Now, this is the last time you plan on trying to die, right?"

"Right." We turned to see the three speechless people we had become unaware of, who were watching us.

"Well, that's the end of the show!" The Doctor said, walking up to Rose. He looked at her, certain of what he had to do.

"Rose Tyler, there's something I want to ask you." He knelt down on one knee...

Rose, with a white veil over her head in a full, white dress, smiled brightly as she held the Doctor's hands. He was in a black suit, and he winked at her. I was in the first row as the only person on the Doctor's side, the sister of the groom.

It made me happy to see my brother so complete. It was obvious to tell that neither of them was listening to the priest, but the Doctor gave him a slight step on his toe and a stupid grin, letting him know that he should speed it up. Understanding, the priest finished up, asking Rose the usual questions.

"I do." She said, on the brink of tears.

When the priest asked the Doctor, he paused for a moment. I knew what was going on in his head. He was scared, scared that Rose would one day "wither and die." which he knew was inevitable. A new look of happiness formed on his face and he said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The Doctor swept Rose around and held her in the most beautiful kiss I have ever seen. Afterwards, they walked out of the church. I met them outside, next to the TARDIS, that had a sign that said "Just Married"

I held the door of the TARDIS open, and they stepped in. I closed the door behind us and watched as the Doctor held Rose close to him while he set the coordinates.

_I know, he knows, someday, she's going to grow old and die, while we stay young and watch. That doesn't matter now, though. All that matters now is that he's happy. And when that sad day comes, I'll be here, with the Doctor. I'll cry with him. I'll live the course of time with him. Together, we won't be afraid. Together, we will fight for all kinds._

And Together, We Are Not Alone.

End

**Okay, that's that. Yes, yes, they did get married but I promise River will come! Now, I need you to go read the next fanfiction in this series: Hiding in Plain Sight. Reviews would make me very, very, very happy :)**


End file.
